Les Secrets De La Mort
by Blu-Zorua
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she isn't very friendly. Her name is Serena and she has a strange interest in legends. One in particular has always caught her eye. But, could that be the key to solving a seemingly impossible puzzle to her strange dreams or could it be the demise for her and all she has grown to care for? Warning: Contains major Kalos/Jetaimeshipping!
1. Chapter 1

The night is full of wonder in the region named Kalos. The stars shine bright, I haven't seen a night around here that doesn't have a clear view of the stars.

Except one night where there was a single cloud covering some special stars that formed a shape of a four legged pokemon with horns. That was the night before the day of the beginning of my story. Let me just tell you, it was going to be a hell of a strange day.

My 'mère' is the ever so famous Grace, the Ryhorn racer and that makes some weird people want to talk to me a lot. It's a curse I tell you.

I've always had a strange interest in legends, I would read about the Kalos and Unova legends the most. They're my favorite of the bunch. I was so into legends my mother would give the rare moments of me and someone else socializing a introduction of a "Serena in its natural habitat". Let me just tell you I didn't make any friends or form any social skills..

But for this we will focus on the Kalos legends for reasons I think you can find obvious.

Three thousand years ago there was two beings that represented the welcomed life and feared death. The one of life was a blue and black deer with beautiful rainbow colored horns and X-shaped irises named Xerneas. The opposite however was a bird like creature whose body when sprawled took on a Y shape named Yveltal. They, together, balanced the world's population.

But sadly Yveltal, filled with jealousy of the life creator. Why? Well it was simple, the poor death bringer was shunned and feared so it never really got any praise for helping keep the world intact. To prove himself to the world it thought it needed to fight it's counterpart and win. So fight they did.

The fight caused something we know of now as "The Great Kalos War". Many pokemon joined to fight by who they believed was the strongest or supported their reasons. But there was a certain Floette that was a very close friend of the king. A tiny box was given to the king 3 years into the war with the Floette's flower on it. The box contained the body of the poor soul. The king was mad at the world that had costed his dear pokemon's life and built a machine known now as the Ultimate Weapon. At the cost of many pokemon's lives he resurrected his friend.

The poor heartbroken man felt happy to see his friend alive once more. But to his surprise the pokemon rejected him, for it felt a change in his heart. The fact he killed many others for it was not something the Floette thought was right. It left the man and forever wandered the world, waiting for its friend to return to his normal state. These events ended the war and the Kalos region slowly began rebuilding itself.

Most stick the blame on Yveltal for starting the war. I can agree on that, but I can't help but wonder..

_**Maybe things were different?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Demons Birds!_

-

In a small town in the south a bright blue color painted the sky with the occasional clouds in all there white puffy glory dotting the sky. The morning Pidgeys flew toward refilled bird pokemon feeders in giant flocks, while flapping their tiny wings and chirping. Children were out to visit their usual playmates holding colorful objects like balls and jump ropes. But soon enough 3 kids stopped in front of a certain house in this peaceful area to admire a Ryhorn sleeping on a blanket surrounded by toys. In this house was a family of two, a mother and a daughter who had only recently moved into the lively neighborhood.

This house had three different rooms, a kitchen and two bedrooms. Sounds tiny? Well it was enough for them to live in, plus the attic for storage. The kitchen was small, so small it and the dinning room were counted as one room.

A clock in the top floor's only room had an alarm set and was about to go off.

8:59am...9:00am

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP- THUMP. CRACK**.

An arm from under a thick pink blanket shot out and punched the alarm clock off its dresser and onto the floor only to break into 3 pieces.

_'Are you awake or just a _really _deep sleeper?'_ chirped a red topped tiny bird from the top step of the stair case. _'Seriously! Get up before I have to make you, like always.'_ The arm fell limp and hit the side of the bed, right after that a light snore was heard. The bird shook his head and ran forward two feet then took flight. _'I'm going to be nice this time and give you two chances. Now. Get. Up.'_ He waited for three long minutes, staring at the unmoving human then gave up and tackled her. "Gah!" Serena yelped right after she flinched so hard she flung herself onto the floor right next to the broken clock. "Demon bird!"

The Fletchling raised his head high and began a lecture. _'You needed to wake up. You know what today is, right? Those nice kids are coming over to meet you. Now you really need to get ready you look like a-'_ "Stop there. I don't want to meet these people and I really don't care what you think about my bed head today." She rudely interrupted while getting up from the dusty floor. The walls in this room had a stripe wallpaper colored in light purple and very light shade of grey, it could be mistaken as white. Serena was standing on a fusa carpet that only covered a fifth of the whole room, thank goodness it was there to slightly cushioning her fall. There was a dresser right next to her bed and to the right of it a pink television and gaming system. With a sigh the honey blonde picked up her yellow pikachu notebook, it was for writing the names and Holocaster numbers of her friends in. Naturally it was blank.

She walked over to her laptop and set down the notebook on the top of it. Looking behind herself she saw her fortress of books that symbolized how strange she really was. All of them were about legends, not one was on another subject. All those books belonged to her mère. About two hundred books were piled everywhere on that part of the room. She approached the pile scanning the titles, looking for a certain book. Then the whole pile she was looking at collapse the moment she saw what she was looking for. On the ground stood a tiny but proud bird. "You son of a.." she muttered but trailed off as she heard foot steps approaching from below.

"_Maîtresse_!" he chirped. Serena growled at the evil bird and turned to face her mère. "What is it?" she questioned, raising slightly then proceeding to kneeling to pick up the books and put them back in order. "Leave the books I will sort them out. You just need to focus on getting ready to meet some kids." the taller, black haired lady spoke with a sweet tone. This lady was the exact opposite of Serena in nearly every way imaginable. But one thing that they had in common was arguing with them was never an option. If you were smart you would just give in once they tell you to do something. And of course Serena was no idiot, so she brushed her hair and got ready to go out into public with her usual hair style and clothing, a black and red dress, hair down, black boots, and black knee high socks. "Please do not make me speak with those people. I'm begging you." she said to her mother while staring at her lamely with her blood red eyes.

The older woman simply sighed and said, "It can't be helped. If you would just make friends on your own I wouldn't have to do this." Serena grunted and looked away, spotting the book she was trying to find earlier and picked it up. The book was called "World Mythology". Its contents ranged from the thought of how humans came to be to the world's creation. "Get packed," her mère continued, "You'll need to be for the surprise!"

'Oh no. A surprise, huh? That can't be good.' She thought, remembering the many kids she brought to meet her that ran off in fear. Serena sometimes wondered if they were kidnapped. Could her mom possibly be that desperate for her to make a friend? Probably.

She waited for the raven haired lady to leave then turned her head slightly and spotted her black book bag. 'That will be very useful..' she realized like an idiot, of course she was about to take the book and run but she knew with other humans she would need more than just this book to survive the day. With a rush of energy the 16 year old dashed over to her bag, grabbed her laptop plus a few more books, and shoved them into the bag. Hopefully that will tie her over for the day of ignoring others. She sighed and finally decided to make her way down the stairs.

**I took so long I just posted a really short chapter. Sorry, I'd rather focus on school and friends then this story, so expect long waits. :c**


End file.
